


Proper Organization

by minkhollow



Series: 12 of 882 Ways to Appease the Heathen Gods [6]
Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Crossover, Gen, heathen gods challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-22
Updated: 2003-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While cleaning out Kazul's treasure rooms, Cimorene starts a new pile that doesn't last long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Organization

**Author's Note:**

> The first of three positively cracky [challenge](http://circe-tigana.livejournal.com/247866.html) entries I did. (At the time, I blamed this one and a couple others on a sinus infection; in retrospect, I also blame it on the overall atmosphere of the challenge itself.)

The coin was in a pile of precious metals in the second treasure room. Cimorene didn’t quite know what to make of it, but she was fairly certain a skull wasn’t safe decoration, so she started a new pile: Uncertain, possibly evil. It was the only thing in that class.

She made a mental note to ask about it, but it disappeared before she got to, the same day some prince died attempting to free his girl. There weren’t any signs of anyone breaking in, though there should have been, and the place smelled like death for a week afterward.


End file.
